1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film cartridge for use with a motion picture projector or the like and more particularly, to an improved film cartridge comprising a reel and a mating cover adapted to receive the reel in a nested position within a cavity defined in the cover, the reel being releasably restrained in the nested position by a latch mechanism.
2. Description of The Prior Art
A film cartridge having a latching mechanism for restraining a casing body and a cover plate of a film cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,613 wherein the latching mechanism is actuable by a magnet to permit the cover plate to be separated from the casing body. One disadvantage of such a magnetically actuable latching mechanism is that the magnet used to release the cover could have a deleterious effect upon any magnetic sound track which recorded upon a film strip contained in the cartridge. The film cartridge of the present invention does not use such a magnetically actuable release. Instead, the reel and cover of the film cartridge are released by the latch mechanism whenever the cartridge is positioned onto a spindle of a motion picture projector or the like.